It Ain't Never Gonna Stop
by MakingMoviesInMyHead
Summary: She nods at something Tyra says, but she's not really listening because the only thing on her mind is the conversation she had with Tim last night.


Some more Tulie! Hope you enjoy! Also, I'm currently doing an Autumn/Halloween meme, so head on over to my livejournal and leave me prompts! Lots of them! spnprincess86. livejournal. com

Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights or these amazing characters!

* * *

_Look at all the love that we've got_

_And it ain't never gonna stop_

-Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not, Thompson Square

She's laying in bed, the moonlight filtering in through the curtained windows. She turns when she feels the bed dip as her husband crawls under the covers next to her. He pulls her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your feet are cold," he whispers.

"And you came just in time to warm them up," she smiles against his chest.

"You know, I'm starting to think that the only reason that you married me was so that I could keep your feet warm."

"Darn, you've figured me out!"

"I knew it!" She laughs a little too loudly at her husband's response. "Shh, you're gonna wake the girls up," he says bringing a finger to his lips.

"Did you check on them?"

"Yes, I did and they were both knocked out."

It's quiet for a while; nothing but the coyotes howling in the distance. She's just starting to drift off to sleep when her husband breaks the silence.

"Hey, Jules?"

"Mhmmm."

"I think we should have another," he says softly, running his fingers through her long hair.

"Another what?"

"Baby. I think we should have another baby."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to carry them for nine months, gain 30 pounds and give birth to them."

"But you look real pretty when you're pregnant. Watching you walk around with a round belly, knowing that the baby you're carrying in there is mine, that's my favorite thing in the whole wide world."

She leans up to look at him. "You're not being serious, are you?" He doesn't say anything, just smiles at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Tim, we have a 5 year old and a 2 year old and they're a handful. You think we could handle another one?"

"Julie darlin', I think we can handle anything." She chuckles and smacks him playfully on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Tim. You're tired; you've been up since the crack of dawn. I think the exhaustion is getting to you." She shakes her head as she settles back into his side, smiling when she feels Tim put his arm around her.

"Well, it was just a thought."

* * *

"Did you think about what I asked you last night?" Tim leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches his wife clean the kitchen countertops.

"You really were serious," Julie replies, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "Well, to be honest, I haven't." She looks up at him, a small smile on her face that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "It's been a busy day and I've been trying to keep up with the girls and…" Julie looks up at the clock as she washes her hands, "if we don't leave soon, we're gonna be late for the game. And you know my dad likes us to be there before the game starts."

"Yeah, c'mon. I'll help you get the girls ready."

* * *

_Tim Riggins is something else_, Julie thinks as she tries to focus on the game being played before her but she honestly has no idea what's happening. All she knows is that East Dillon is playing Gatling and she can hear her husband hollering on the sidelines along with her father, and their 5 year old Ali, holding her daddy's hand, sticking her tongue out at the opposing team. Her mother, younger sister and her best friend Tyra are chatting away on either side of her while she has a squirming 2 year old on her lap.

She nods at something Tyra says, but she's not really listening because the only thing on her mind is the conversation she had with Tim last night. She has no clue where his idea to have another baby had come from. Both the girls had been surprises so, it's not like they'd ever talked about having kids, it just happened. Their entire relationship had just happened. She'd just moved back in town when her car broke down and Riggins Rigs had come to the rescue. Tim had refused to let her pay for the repairs so, she showed up at the shop the next day with a greasy burger and fries as a thank you. She went back the day after that just because she was bored, and to be honest, seeing Tim again had stirred up something in her, all these emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. And a couple days after that, Tim asked her out. Now they were here, and she was happy with her little family.

"Till this day, I still don't get it." She's startled from her thoughts by Tyra poking her in the ribs.

"What?" Julie asks, scrunching her nose.

"You and Tim. I still don't get it and I probably never will." Tyra Rolls her eyes at Julie and chuckles. "The way you were looking at Tim just know, like he's the only man in the world."

"That's cause he is, at least for me. And anyway, I don't understand you and Landry either but you don't see me picking on you," Julie says, looking down at her daughter Callie trying to fight her sleep.

"Alright, alright I won't say anything anymore. It's just that I still can't believe that you guys are married and have two kids."

"Sometimes I still can't believe it either. If someone would have told me back in high school that I would be Tim Riggins future wife and mother of his children, I would have laughed so hard, I'd probably pee my pants." Tyra throws her head back, laughing at Julie's words.

Her laughter is soon drowned out when the crowd suddenly erupts into cheer. The Lions win and everyone is racing down to the field. Julie follows, with a now sleeping toddler in her arms, right behind Tyra and her mom. She congratulates her father when she reaches him.

"Good game, daddy." He replies by putting his arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I think someone else needs congratulating too," he says, motioning to Tim, who's standing on the sidelines. "He really helped me with some of the plays tonight."

Julie makes her way over to him, smiling when she sees Ali fast asleep in his arms. "Good job, honey. Dad tells me you really helped him out tonight. I'm real proud of you." A small smiles plays on Tim's lips as he leans down to give her a kiss. "Why?" She asks as they break apart. The knowing look in her husband's eyes lets her know she doesn't have to elaborate further on the question.

"I just want more of this," he says, gesturing to the girls. "Always. I never knew I wanted this life until I found you, Jules. Having my own children had never even crossed my mind until you got pregnant with Ali. And now, you and the girls are my entire world. I just want more of that; I want to have more babies with you Julie Riggins."

She smiles up at him, taking his hand in hers, "well then, Tim Riggins, let's go home and make another baby."


End file.
